Rabid Plot Fox Hobbit Style
by Catherine or Cate
Summary: RPF was my best idea ever. (Go and read the other versions too). These Hobbit stories will cover all scenarios, female!Bilbo, modern!AU etc with ensemble cast or just a few select friends (*cough* ruggedly handsome Thorin, Kili & Fili). I will take from books and movies depending on my mood. Expect a lot of Dis, Sigrid, Tilda and maybe even Tauriel or OFC.


III

Catherine or Cate

III

Rabid Plot Fox – The Hobbit

III

Simple Things

III

The fog clung to the ground, the last dregs of winter as Billa Baggins drove home, humming along to _China Grove, _as it played through her little car. It was early. She'd left her cousin's London apartment about five while it was still dark.

Over one year of living with the recently divorced Lobelia Sackville-Baggins and her son was over. Going home meant no more theatre, no more promotional work for her play (but who could pass up the opportunity to play Shakespeare's Puck in a West End production), no more days on the sets of various television shows doing cameos to keep her manager happy and, importantly, it meant no more gym. While it also meant no hanging out in university lecture halls, no filming of short snippets for something else during scheduled breaks and no independent film scripts coming her way. Billa felt that they were small sacrifices to pay if it meant she was home, back in The Shire, back to _Bag End_.

The tall box hedges of The Shire had been on her left for several minutes as Billa drove to the small gated community. It had been built by her father on land left to him by some rich, too polite for words, bachelor relative, but inside was Bungo Baggins' biggest and best example of non-Baggins-esque creativity. The hilly landscape had been subdivided into forty lots, and onto each lot a house had been built. These houses were Billa's architectural siblings, ecofriendly individual masterpieces built into the hills around them. _Rivendell_, for example had been built, multi storey, into the narrow valley between two hills. A beautiful courtyard that captured the sun, including a flowing stream, nestled in between the two halves of the building creating an idyllic setting. She had grown up with Elrond's children, twin boys Elrohir and Elladan teasing her and their younger sister Arwen as Billa's closest female friend. Another example of her father's fine designs was _Bree House_ a tiny little secondary property for the family who owned _Gondor_, a stone palace, on the southern slopes of The Shire. If the caretakers of The Shire were correct, Aragorn, their grandson, was currently living in _Bree House_, and if the rumours were correct it was to be closer to Arwen who was living at home in _Rivendell _again as she worked on her third or fourth book. Billa's own home was _Bag End,_ built into the highest hill, in almost the centre of The Shire with three hundred and sixty degree views. She also owned several other houses she rented to family and friends and_ Hobbiton,_ a little sun room built into the hill at the top of the Square, designed to look a lot like the greenhouses that stood, lovingly tended by the small army of gardeners, in the hills on the other side of the road.

It was to _Hobbiton_ that she was headed first.

As much as Billa wanted to get home to _Bag End_, she wanted to lie on her day bed in the middle of _Hobbiton_, in the sun and let the day drift by even more. For as long as she could remember, which was almost as long as the building had existed, Billa Baggins had spent all her spare time in _Hobbiton_ joining in with the youngsters that had ridden their bicycles to the Square to play football or rugby, to throw Frisbees, or as Arwen and she often did, read under the large oak trees.

Billa tapped her fingers on the steering wheel as she approached the drive. Soon she was winding down the window to enter her pin to open the gates. The iron parted and she smoothly moved the car across the gravel. She passed several cars leaving on her way in and one or two of her neighbours waved as they departed The Shire to spend their Saturday elsewhere. Within minutes she had reached the Square, a huge patch of emerald green grass, bordered by roads on three sides with more turn offs onto other streets like spider legs.

As Billa pulled up on the grass just off the road, she spotted two downed bikes and the bodies of two teenaged boys, one sunny haired the other dark, kicking and wrestling over a football in the middle of the flat field. It had been fifteen years too long since children graced the green with their buoyant presence now that Elrond's children and Billa herself were all grown.

Grabbing two prepared bags from the passenger seat, Billa made her way up the path to _Hobbiton_ and opened the door.

It was warm inside, making Billa smile as Gandalf had obviously thought to put the heating on in this building as well as _Bag End_. He was such a thoughtful, spry, loved neighbour and an old friend of her mother's, from Belladonna Took's own days on the West End in London. Closing the glass door, Bilbo checked the fridge and found the makings of toasted sandwiches inside and shot a quick text to Gandalf thanking him.

'Don't thank me,' came the reply. 'Dinner for 13 tonight at yours. I promised a friend.'

"Of course you did you silly old duffer," Billa grumbled as her phone beeped with the next text.

'Your pantry is completely full and you have a plethora of sous chefs to assist.'

Billa turned her phone to silent and set about making tea.

A knock on the window caught her attention. She turned to see the dark haired teen grinning at her door, the blonde lurking further back near the short hedge separating her wild flower garden from the Square.

Billa moved to open the door.

"Could a guy beg a cup of tea or two? We've been kicked out for the day, you see, and it's still a bit cold out."

Billa raised an eyebrow.

"Kili Durinson-Oakenshield, at your service," he said with a bow and a charming grin.

"In you come then," Billa declared, unable to resist the boyish charm of the teenager, opening the door wider, making the blond hurry down the path to the warmth.

"Fili," he said shaking Billa's hand. "A pleasure to meet you."

"Billa," she replied pointing to the hanging mugs and the tea fixings still on the bench. "What got you kicked out of home so early?"

"Uncle comes home this afternoon after the big trip to America, and he's bringing his and Mum's cousins back with him, because it makes sense, they work together and it's too far for them to start driving tonight after a long flight. So we were kicked out while Mum cleans," Kili explained.

"Freezing was the best of a lot of bad options," Fili agreed with a wry grin, very similar to his brother's. "It's bad enough we have to go to dinner at some neighbour's house tonight."

"Why is that bad?" Billa asked starting to suspect the truth.

"Ties," both boys replied at once as Kili flopped down onto the floor like a puppet as his brother handed him his mug before taking the other half of the couch opposite Billa.

"Mum will make us wear them," Fili complained. "It's bad enough at school."

Billa hid her smirk with her mug.

"What would make it better?" Billa asked.

"Nothing," Kili declared firmly.

Billa raised an eyebrow. "Nothing could happen to make wearing a tie better?"

"Not tonight," Kili affirmed. "Mum has a bad feeling that Gandalf had invited us all around to this poor neighbour's house without first asking. She's starting to freak out."

"Unless chocolate mousse was served," Fili replied thoughtfully. "We had the best chocolate mousse at Uncle Bombur's restaurant the other night. More chocolate mousse would make things better."

"I suppose," Kili agreed. "And no polenta or cous cous or weird ass foods that Mum keeps trying to make us eat."

Billa's phone buzzed twice in quick succession. Taking it up she looked at the messages. 'Fourteen. I forgot your female companion.' The first declared. 'Fifteen with me and sixteen with you.'

"Well, I suppose I can make that happen," Billa declared frowning at her phone.

"What's wrong?" Kili asked.

"I have fifteen people coming for dinner at my house tonight according to Gandalf, but it should be okay because he's filled my pantry and fridge," Billa said sarcastically, sitting back on the lounge and cradling her tea.

"You're Bilbo Baggins of _Bag End_?" Fili asked in surprise. "Daughter of uncle's ecofriendly idol Bungo Baggins and actress come model Belladonna Took whom we are pretty sure our cousin Balin still has a crush on even though he met her twenty years ago and she's been gone for fifteen. And you played a guy in some Shakespearian play?"

"She died fourteen years ago, but yes, that all sounds quite correct," Billa said with a smile. "So tell me who is coming to dinner?"

"Us," Kili said with a grin. "Mama and uncle."

"Dis and Thorin," Fili translated.

"Cousins Balin, Dwalin, Oin and Gloin…"

"They're Mum and Uncle's cousins really."

"Uncles Bifur, Bofur and Bombur…"

"Who aren't really uncles but Bifur is our godfather and they grew up with Mum and Uncle, so they may as well be."

"Dori, Nori and Ori…"

"Our cousins on Dad's side but like most of the family they work for Uncle."

Billa grinned at the way the two seamlessly answered her question. It was like Elladan and Elrohir all over again. "What does your uncle do? The name Thorin is familiar… Oh!" Billa muttered. "Thorin Durinson from _Oakenshield and Co_ who calls me once a year to try and look through _Bag End_?"

Kili cringed visibly while Fili just closed his eyes.

"Where do you two live?" Billa asked her tone taking on an inquisitive tone.

"Blue Mount House," Kili said quickly. "Mum bought the house like eighteen months ago. It's been done up. It looks somewhere between Baggins style earthy design and Uncle's favoured sleek designs."

"Your uncle designs caverns," Billa declared standing. "I knew Dain Ironfoot had renovated but I had no idea that he had sold. And I normally know everything, since I hold the titles to the largest percentage of land within The Shire. That I do not know, means this situation has Gandalf written all over it!" Billa continued as she began to pace.

"He, Dain, moved into a retirement village with a smaller house," Fili said, diverting the conversation back to the original topic. "Dain is a cousin on Mum and Thorin's dad's side. Thorin and Mum stayed there once as children and that house made uncle want to be an architect. So, when Dain's son Thorin Ironfoot wanted to sell he went to Mum and Uncle first."

"And how do you know Gandalf?" Billa asked pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Gandalf knew grandfather and Balin," Fili said shortly.

"And the most awkward question I saved for last. Where's your father in all of this?" Billa asked turning to look at the two boys.

Kili sighed. "Dead. A car accident, a few years ago. Some dumb drunk ran a red when Dad was on his way home from work. T-boned him. They both died."

Billa walked to the cupboard and found the chocolate biscuits. Opening the packet she shoved one in her mouth before offering to both boys.

"My mum too," Billa said. "Did you know that most people here in the Shire have suffered a loss of some kind? But they stay here or move here because they feel safe."

"And at home," Fili muttered.

"For the first time in two or three houses," Kili added.

Billa glanced at her watch, the grey sky, the lingering fog and back at the boys.

"I offer you food and shelter today in exchange for helping me cook a massive meal for tonight. You, of course, are invited to the feast," she said bowing low.

"You had me at food," Kili said getting up, gathering the mugs and washing them quickly.

"We will ride our bikes up to _Bag End_," Fili declared.

"There's a hidey hole for footballs under the hedge I believe," Billa declared with a smile, gathering her keys and bag. "Or there was back in my day. I will meet you up the hill."

Billa smiled as she drove along the familiar roads and up past her own green front door. Putting her car down in the basement garage she took her bags in her arms and walked up the stairs. By the time her luggage was in her room, the boys were panting at the front door.

She pointed to the bathroom. "Wash up. Follow the sounds of Cesaria Evora to the kitchen."

Setting up two work stations at the table, Billa put all the ingredients between them.

"You two are on the potato bakes. Peel the potatoes, cut them into slices, cover the dishes as much as possible. Bacon must be diced and fried off. Onions need to be sliced thinly. Potatoes, sprinkle of bacon and onions, potatoes, sprinkle of bacon and onions and cheese, potato, bacon and onion, potato and then pour the cream all over them, we will put the cheese on top tonight," Billa instructed making layers with her hands as she spoke."

"Roger Wilco!" Kili agreed with a cheeky salute, reaching for the onions. "Do you have a bowl for the sliced and diced?"

With a smile Bilbo presented him with two bowls and a third to Fili for scraps and the two boys set to work. Billa started on a bean salad, a tossed spinach and roast pumpkin salad and put greens to be steamed on another section of table. For a few hours they all worked, checking the oven as pine nuts roasted and the pie casings baked, stirred pots on the stove to make salad dressings and pie fillings and mousse was whipped at the bench.

"Billa?" came the call as Gandalf let himself in her front door with the spare key. "It smells like you're home!"

"You old, interfering goat!" Billa chided whipping Gandalf with her tea towel even though his arms were full with wine, cider and bottles of port. "I am not sure I missed you."

"Open these to breathe, dear one," Gandalf replied, his blue eyes all sparkling.

Billa took the bottles of red wine and moved to unstopper them as Gandalf took the cider to the fridge.

"Hello lads," he greeted the boys. "Working for your supper?"

"And lunch," Billa declared, pulling pizzas the boys had made out of the oven. "You're lucky I can multi task, Gandalf. And if you're very lucky the boys may share."

"A bite or two should tide me over until dinner," he replied with a wink to Fili.

Fili offered his pizza to the old man.

"Dori, Nori and Ori are all staying at my house tonight," Gandalf declared around a mouthful. "I think I will bring them up early to help out."

"You will not!" Billa replied. "No guests until I am ready."

"Dwalin, Balin, Oin and Gloin are staying at ours tonight," Kili declared. "It's couch time for us, and Uncle!"

"It is not. You can stay here and make all the others jealous. You will not be sleeping on couches after helping me out all day and that's that," Billa declared, brushing Kili's hair back out of his eyes. "And if you're good you can peel the apples and I will make you cobbler for breakfast."

The brothers grinned at each other. "I think we could be persuaded," Fili replied. "We will bring bags back with us later when we go home to change."

Billa turned back to the roast beef she was smothering mustard on so as not to show her smile.

She listened to them chat as she worked, grabbing a few moments and a piece of pizza for herself as the oven cooled to the right temperature for her to put the beef in. On a second tray she put spiced chicken breasts.

"Moroccan Cous Cous!" Gandalf exclaimed happily.

Both boys looked at her with expressions of betrayal.

"I made you both several dishes that you requested and pizza. Gandalf can have one dish he likes for paying for all that food," Billa told them moving to juice the lemons.

"Fair," Kili acquiesced.

"Billa, although it is not her main trade, is an excellent cook," Gandalf told the boys. "No doubt your mouths have been watering all morning."

Tossing her curls back over her shoulder Billa tuned them out and continued to work. The dressing for the cous cous soon appeared as did one for a pasta salad, all the components of both dishes already sitting ready for cooking on her huge dining room table with all the other elements waiting to be cooked and or combined. The roast was on and the bakes ready to go in the oven. Deserts just required reheating or slight finishing.

"It's two pm," Billa said snagging another slice of pizza. "Therefore it is nap time. There are two spare bedrooms that way. Set an alarm, close your eyes and head home about four, boys. We will be ready for guests after six thirty. Bring those bags so you can sleep over."

"Enjoy your siesta!" Gandalf called after her as she went down the hall.

"You, Gandalf are in charge of taking the chicken out of the oven in thirty minutes," she called over her shoulder.

Once lying on her soft, comfortable bed Billa set her own alarm and closed her eyes.

She woke at four thirty to a quiet house. Moving to the kitchen she put her music on before checking the roast and removing it from the oven and wrapping it in foil. The bakes were put into the ovens and large pots of water put on the stove. Turning back to the table she found all the ingredients for apple crumble waiting for her with a note in Gandalf's hand saying 'Me too!'

Shaking her head and smiling Billa headed to the shower spending a few minutes resting under the warm spray before getting out and getting dressed in leggings, a long shirtdress, and some jewellery. A touch of make up later and she headed back to the kitchen only to be surprised by a loud banging on her front door.

"Thorin Durinson," the man on the other side greeted running fingers through his thick, black, shaggy hair. "The boys said to say they are arguing with their mother about ties and have sent me on as the advance crew."

Billa didn't say anything as she stared at the stunningly handsome and muscular man in front of her.

"You are Bilbo Baggins, aren't you? Because this is _Bag End_."

III

Thorin looked at the curly haired slip of a woman in front of him and didn't know where to look. Sparkling blue eyes, creamy throat, curved lips, curved hips or scarlet coloured toes. He focused on her eyes, for it was politest, and imagined smacking his two nephews around their heads for dumping him here with this woman.

They had obviously met her, knew what she looked like and were back to their matchmaking ways.

At least dance lessons weren't involved this time.

"Not in the least," she finally muttered referring to her name, he gathered. "You've been promoted to Line Chef One. Hang your jacket."

Shrugging out of his blazer Thorin slung it over a peg and toed off his heavy boots, hoping to lead by example for the rest of his family and friends. Knowing this woman, who looked an awful like Bilbo Baggins but claimed not to be, had spent the day cooking for the Company, with his nephews, Thorin focused on his new duties as a line chef and not the house around him as he so desperately wanted.

Thorin drifted after her into the large kitchen, lounge and dining area which accepted the last rays of sun from the south facing aspect. It was beautiful. The kitchen was his sister, Dis' kind with two ovens and six gas burners and acres of bench top. She checked the oven, Thorin checked out her legs and she popped up suddenly from her crouch and moved straight into his chest.

She didn't even blink, but tingles ran down his entire spine.

"All those dishes, bowls etcetera on the table need to be brought over here in order," she said patting a bench top. "It's all very specific. Please don't mix anything up."

Thorin nodded and started to move everything as she dumped pasta into a huge bubbling pot and brought two more smaller ones up to boil. Another pot Thorin had moved to the bench top went straight onto another spot on the stove while tiny meat balls, home made by the look of the onion chunks and basil leaves, went to sit by the oven waiting for their turn.

It all smelt amazing. The view from the window was amazing and the view in the kitchen was too. Thorin couldn't bring himself to care that he shouldn't be looking so obviously.

Several pre-prepared elements from those arrayed on the bench were dumped into a larger bowl and spoon thrust at him.

"Stir," Thorin was instructed with a pretty smile.

"So you're not Bilbo Baggins?"

She scoffed and tasted something on the stove before adding what Thorin guessed to be lemon juice.

"Bilbo Baggins is an actress and a writer. She gets left in London or down at _Hobbiton_. That's the closest she gets to _Bag End_."

"Why?"

"Because home is where the heart is. Not the work," not-Bilbo replied.

"So what do I call you?" Thorin asked.

"My Lady," she replied with a grin and a week. "Master Chef. Billa, even, for that is my actual name."

Thorin watched as Billa assembled cherry pies with a deft hand, their crumbly tops already half-baked, and with a gentle hand were being set over base and filling. A cheesecake sat on a shelf in the fridge Thorin had noticed with a whole lot of chocolate mousse cups, which one of his nephews had no doubt requested, the little scamps.

At least it was a shared weakness and they would be coming down with him if the mousse was any good, Thorin mused.

"What next, My Lady?" he asked turning his attention back to Billa.

A bowl was put in front of me. "Pour." A second bowl landed next to it and a plate of fetta cubes from the fridge. "Toss."

"Billa, darling. I see you've met Thorin. He greatly admired your father's work," Gandalf said sweeping into the house and kissing 'Billa' on the cheek. "Dori, Nori, Ori. Nori and Ori are architects specialising in restoration and work at Oakenshield and Company under Thorin."

"You mean Line Chef One," she returned with a smirk and a wink with one of the sparkling blue eyes.

"Ah!" Gandalf declared. "Then I shall be Host for the evening and these three Waitstaff One, Two and Three."

"Excellent. You know where everything is," she told Gandalf moving to greet her guests individually with kisses to cheek and holding hand handshakes.

"Dori, Nori, Ori, let us begin by setting the table. Line Chef One is almost done clearing it," Gandalf declared grabbing plates. "Is there entrée, Billa?"

"Cheese platters to tide you over," she declared. "Twenty minutes. Less if Sous Chefs One and Two show up."

Thorin watched as she swept around the kitchen testing, tasting, stirring, draining and smiling.

"Over here, One," she said with a glance to him and pointing to the floor beside her where she was rinsing the pasta in steaming water. "Those three bowls, that platter and this sauce," she said grabbing the pasta sauce off the stove. Mix and serve."

The tray of baked meatballs landed next to him also and Thorin started to work. All too soon he heard a scoff of disbelief. Dis had arrived.

"Billa!" Kili declared exuberantly kissing Billa's cheek as Fili, cheekily, kissed the other. "This is Mummy Dearest, Dis. Balin the Wise, Dwalin the Tall, Oin the Dashing and Gloin the Ginger."

Thorin smiled at Kili's cheeky yet thoughtful introductions as Gloin blustered jokingly. Kisses were exchanged, Fili dispatched to pour drinks and Kili quickly set to work assembling the nibbles plates. He noticed that ties were present around the boy's necks. Dis had won her battle.

"What about Tauriel?" Billa asked suddenly, garnering Thorin's attention again, her words making Kili blush red. "She'd probably be about your age now. I was fifteen when she was born. How old are you?"

"Fourteen," Kili replied.

"Just," Fili added with a grin.

"Tauriel must be fifteen. I can call Legolas and find out. They are siblings."

"You know her brother?" Fili asked wincing, making Thorin smirk.

"I used to hang out at their house. Her dad's a bit odd but some people are," Billa explained. "Take Gandalf for example.

The boys and Thorin all snickered as the grey haired old man lifted his head at the sound of his name.

"One?" she asked suddenly beside him with her hand on his back. Thorin was almost sure she felt the shiver that ran through him.

"Yes, My Lady?" he muttered too low for the boys to hear.

"You're excused from duties. Go answer the door."

The doorbell rang a moment later.

"I saw lights on the drive," she said with a smile answering his unasked question, turning to Dis who had made herself useful by washing and wiping up with Oin and Gloin.

Thorin walked to the door and greeted Bifur, Bofur and Bombur relishing the opportunity to introduce our hostess and compliment her cooking without her knowledge.

Bombur perked immediately at the smells and moved straight to the kitchen and was easily greeted and introduced to several simmering elements.

'Smells great,' Bifur signed.

"What did he say?" Billa asked, suddenly at his side, again. The woman was silent as she moved about.

"He said everything smelt good," Bofur said before taking the opportunity to introduce himself.

'Thank you,' Billa replied to Bifur in sign, spelling her name out as she introduced herself.

Bifur smiled as if she were the greatest jewel he had ever seen and signed quickly.

"I don't know much more than that I am sorry, Bifur," she said softly.

"He's sorry he didn't bring desert. Apparently we forgot to tell him we were coming to dinner with a beautiful, intelligent woman," Bofur translated, adding with his hands that Thorin lusted after her trying to make him uncomfortable.

Thorin waved his hand carelessly and replied 'wouldn't you?' with a grin.

"Get a drink and sit down. Dinner is almost ready. One, I might get you to carve the roast beef up over one of the sous chefs. I don't know if I trust them with that job," Billa declared.

Thorin bowed his head and moved to the kitchen as Fili and Kili shooed their mother away to the table and organised Dori, Nori and Ori to move serving dishes. Balin and Dwalin were tending to drinks and everyone else was seated.

Thorin began his task, carving the roast as Billa stood beside him fiddling with a desert and sipping on red wine. He wished he could see the picture they made from over at the table, but as Fili moved to take his seat Thorin caught him wink at Billa. From the corner of his eye Thorin saw a glare shot back, but it was lessened in strength by her reddening cheeks. Kili was less subtle and made a heart with his fingers.

"Brats," Thorin muttered and Billa blushed further but it was the only sign of her discomfort.

"Thank you, Thorin," she said softly handing the carved meat to Ori who had returned.

Thorin started at her use of his name. That tingle returned.

"Billa, My Lady Chef, shall I escort you to your place?"

She giggled and scooped up her glass again and allowed Thorin to seat her, at the head of the table between Balin and Gandalf, a place obviously left for him while he sat at the other end with Bifur.

The food was spectacular. Everything was sampled by everyone. It was better than Dis' cooking and made with more love, if that were possible, than Bombur and Bifur's restaurant food. And the view was equally spectacular every time Thorin looked up. Billa laughed, let the boys fill her wine and her plate, ate and laughed some more with all those close to her. Hours slipped by in conversation, fun, good food and good wine. Thorin found that he was more at home than he had felt ever in his memory.

As she laughed again Thorin realised Billa made him feel lighter. And he was smiling, or at least not scowling like he had the past few months.

Billa made him forget.

Bifur stood suddenly drawing attention and signed the 'dishpig' abbreviation from the restaurant and his brothers stood immediately. Fili bounded to his sixteen year old feet.

"Half the table is clearing and cleaning. Half the table take the tour of _Bag End_ with Gandalf. Shoo!" he said looking, for a split second uncannily like his mother.

Kili was already in the kitchen with the dishwasher open and scape bin ready, rinsing his own plate in the sink. Movement occurred and Billa's end of the table went with Gandalf off into the house and the rest moved to clear. Billa, with refilled glass in hand appeared in the kitchen and gathered containers and began instructing her troops.

Bifur, as promised, was washing up pots in the sink with Dori wiping and Oin putting away as Billa directed.

"We have enough for lunch for a few of you tomorrow," Billa muttered attempting to load the fridge. "When are you leaving Dwalin?"

The tall man grinned, a rare expression. "After lunch."

"Good man," Billa replied with a giggle. "Hold this too," she said loading his long arms up with items from the fridge so she could pack it all back in.

Thorin knew Dwalin's expression after he caught him gazing a Billa's back. A short nod and Thorin had Dwalin's approval of a woman he'd known only half an hour longer than Dwalin had.

"Perfect," Dwalin declared as the last container went into the fridge but all the time he was looking at Thorin over Billa's head. Thorin heard the message loud and clear. Most of the others were settled with partners, or declared bachelors. His cousin was telling Thorin it was his turn. "My wife Lucy is going to be so jealous when she sees the photos of dinner," Dwalin said turning his attention back to Billa.

"There were photos?" Billa asked in surprise.

"We eat our way around. Every dish gets a photo. The best get short listed on our communal Facebook page. It's a bit of a family and work joke," Oin explained. "My photos are often of hospital food so generally I win the wooden spoon or the pity feed."

That led to a twenty minute chat about Oin's work with kids at the hospital, and kids led to a discussion of his nephew Gimli who was a shoe in as England's next tight-head prop. That conversation topic caught Gloin's attention and renewed the discussion back to work and Gloin's work as a construction liaison for the company.

"Second tour!" Gandalf called as the first group returned, filling their glasses and being instructed by Billa to reset the table and open the port.

At Billa's little wave Thorin went and joined the group looking at the house that inspired all the others and was declared the best of them all in architectural circles. And it was. It was everything he expected and more. It was luxury and home, warm and inviting, and it was undeniably fluid. Less like the stark lines Thorin usually used than anything he had ever seen.

Thorin got distracted by _Bag End_ for how long he don't know until Bilba's grinning face found him in the spare bedrooms.

"Gandalf tells me that these houses call to people who need comfort and healing," Thorin said quietly.

"Right now you are being called to the table before Fili and Kili split your chocolate mousse," she said with a laugh.

It was apparent Thorin had been gone some time. In his dinner place were three deserts; a cherry pie, the chocolate mouse and a cheesecake and his nephews were hovering. Some of the others were in the kitchen cleaning up, the rest were playing scrabble at the other end of the table with the exception of Balin who was browsing the book cases.

"You owe me," Dis said with a grin.

"You are a great protector!" Thorin replied kissing his sister on the head and sitting down.

He took a bite or four of cheesecake before pushing the dish sideways to Dwalin who had a mighty soft spot for the desert. His cousin grinned and kept up his conversation with Dis about his youngest who was pushing the teenage rebellion stage a little too hard for Dwalin's liking.

Thorin's eyes drifted to where Billa and Balin had sat down on the lounge together and were chatting happily.

He tried the cherry pie next and offered the half that was left to Dis who had watched his every mouthful of that desert carefully.

"It's good," Thorin muttered.

"Reminds me of Grandma's when we were children," she replied.

Thorin knew his face fell at the mention of Grandma.

"Well, now I have to polish off this chocolate mousse," Thorin said with a forced grin to his nephews. "Are you two going to watch me eat every bite?"

III

Billa looked to the table and frowned.

"Balin, why does Thorin look so upset?"

She looked to the gentle white haired man glance at her questioningly as he turned around to look at the table in time to see Thorin bait his nephews about the chocolate mousse.

"Well those apples didn't fall far from the family tree," Balin said with a chuckle.

Billa quirked an eyebrow to encourage him to continue.

"Fili and Kili get their love of chocolate mousse from their uncles, not their parents," Balin said with a grin. "Thorin's had a tough few months, a year really, on top of a less than stellar life. My cousins have faced a lot of hardship in their time and Thorin just has eldest child syndrome. He carries the weight of it all, of the family and his father and grandfather's mistakes, for them all. Should I guess the boys wished for chocolate mousse and that's why you made it for our supper?"

Looking back to the table Billa watched the uncle and nephews interact over the desert before nodding affirmatively to Balin.

"Chocolate mousse, it's the easiest way to get him to smile, especially recently."

"Why?"

"Shit just keeps going down. Dwalin and Lucy's youngest has been diagnosed with cancer, childhood leukaemia and is acting out, refusing treatment. Thorin shared his cheesecake with Dwalin to comfort him and let him know that he's there as his best friend as well as his cousin. And that cherry pie you made almost had Dis in tears. You wouldn't have seen it but she got all worked up and traded her mousse for half of her boys' cherry pies."

"I don't understand," Billa whispered.

"Our Grandma made the most wonderful cherry pie. We had it at family Christmases and every family gathering when we all came together. Dwalin and I looked forward to it and Dis used to get her own so she didn't have to share. You have to imagine her as a child with pink juice all over her face," Balin said with a grin that faded. "That brings you back to the burden on Thorin's shoulders."

"Is it a good story?" Billa asked. "You expression tells me that it probably isn't."

"Only because Thorin still hasn't found his happy ending," Balin replied with a pointed look and a smile.

Billa blushed crimson. "Leave it alone."

"I will. Thorin won't," Balin warned. "Don't think we haven't seen the pair of you tonight. You're like magnets or mirrors. We Durinson's fall hard and fast and your own mother always spoke of love at first sight in every interview about your father. It could be destiny. Belladonna Took would like that…"

"The story, Balin," Billa said tossing a decorative pillow at Balin.

"Our family has always been well off but Grandfather made our fortune. He had great big weapons factories during the Second World War. Our family was kind of like this, The Shire, we all lived in different houses on the one property called _Khazad dum_. Thorin's family lived in a big place called _Erebor_. Thorin and the twins had these huge play rooms and a library and their own bedrooms and bathrooms."

"Twins?" Billa interrupted.

"Dis and Frerin. He was the sweetest kid. A lot like Kili in personality and looks. Thorin used to be a lot more like Fili in his behavior. He and Frerin had a relationship not unlike the boys and Dis ruled over them both with a bat of her eye lids. Anyway Thorin was eleven and the twins seven and they were up at the big house with Grandfather because Dis wanted cherry pie for her reward for something…" Balin waved his hand. "It was a years and years after the war and this old man came into the house with a gun, a service weapon from the war. His name was Azog and he had fought in France. His son Blog had a slight crisis of identity and faith. It was the eighties, AIDS was becoming a problem and he got sick. So, he took his dad's old gun and…"

"Oh no!" Billa whispered.

"Azog was overcome. We made the weapon so he blamed our family and Grandfather. Took the gun three months after burying his son and came to _Khazad dum_…"

"On cherry pie day," Billa whispered.

"On cherry pie day," Balin confirmed. "Grandma and Dis were in the kitchen. Grandfather and Frerin were in playing trains and Thorin had ducked out to the bathroom. Azog killed Frerin first and Thorin saw it from the hallway on his way back to the play room. Grandfather started talking to Azog, keeping his attention away from Thorin but the man lost it and shot him too. Thorin ran into the room and Azog jumped out a window."

Billa shook her head.

"Was he caught? Azog?"

"Yes. After a man hunt. Thorin was required to identify him. Not a nice thing for an eleven year old to do. Azog went away for twenty-five to life."

"It's terrible, for both families."

"Yes well, it went south for the companies after that. Thrain wasn't the same calibre of business man like Grandfather. He had to fire people he'd known since childhood and the family lost a lot. He sold everything when Thorin was fifteen. Put him in charge of everything, a burden on a teenager and then suicided by jumping off a rail bridge near _Khazad dum_."

Billa covered her mouth with her hands.

"To his credit, Thorin pushed through. He sold the parts of the family property he controlled within the family. Took Grandmother, his mother and Dis and moved them all to a new house closer to London called _Ered Luin_. He finished school, won every scholarship under the sun, went and studied architecture. Made sure Dis made it through school, buried Grandmother of old age, his mother of cancer. Then Dis fell in love. Vili Oakenshield was a great man. A friend of Thorin's from school. He was polite. He stayed away from Dis but she chased after him. He was the first ray of light for the family. When she got pregnant in her second year of university he married her straight away and they somehow managed to have a baby and a house and start-up Oakenshield and Company. Dis is an accountant by trade so could work from home which helped. Then Kili came along and things were great for a while. Thorin laughed and worked hard. We made sure he went on a date or two, but he spent more time on play dates with those boys. Then some drunk ran a red light and smashed into the side of Vili's car while he was on his way home from work about ten years ago."

"Thorin picked up the slack at home and at work."

Balin shrugged. "It made sense. Everyone else had children and partners and those who didn't weren't involved with Oakenshield and Company. It was okay for a while then Azog came back into our lives. Thorin doesn't talk about it but he was having meetings with a psychologist and counsellors three times a week just to cope. He felt he couldn't tell Dis and so he just took it on again. We didn't find out for two whole years that Azog was petitioning for parole. We'd thought Thorin had gone crazy looking for homes with security measures, designing homes with security measures. It didn't make sense until well, Kili found out, the little snoop. Breakfast one morning he just asks why Azog wanted out of jail and Dis fainted clean away and cracked her head open for good measure."

"They moved here just over a year ago the boys said. I've been gone eighteen months so that would be about right," Billa said.

"Azog got his parole soon after and Thorin is just waiting for the other shoe to drop," Balin said.

They let silence sit for a moment sipping from their glasses as the scrabble game got heated.

"He bares it well," Billa said looking to Thorin who had his back to her as he stood in the kitchen with the boys.

"He has a gym in a spare room down at _Blue Mount_. It keeps him strong." Balin said with a grin. "That's why he's on the couch tonight too, just like the boys were. Not enough beds at home."

Billa grinned. "I will take pity on him later and give him my last spare room," she promised. "But as payment for your story. Thank you for explaining."

Balin blushed. "Well that poor man has heard enough about your mother and you over the years it's only fair you know some of the back story."

"How do you know things about my mother?" Billa asked.

"His first year of university he took an acting unit as the compulsory arts subject of his business degree," Thorin said moving up suddenly and grinning as he dropped down on the floor with glasses, port and the better half of a bottle of red wine. "He had to work behind the scenes on one of your mother's last gigs. But she was polite and generous and kind and Balin was starstruck."

"It never faded," Balin replied. "Then you came onto the scene and talk said you were even better than your mother. So I indulged my not so secret love of theatre and watched you instead. And my, my, are you like her, but in the same breath, not."

"You came to 'A Midsummer Night's Dream'?" Billa asked.

"You're the best Puk I have ever seen. The boys didn't believe you were a girl until I showed them your picture in the guide. Dis came with me twice, because Thorin refused to come," Balin said glaring.

"It would have ruined our introduction earlier tonight," Thorin told her with a grin and Bella blushed back.

"Cheese board," Kili declared placing a plate on the small table. "Scrabble, round two, and roulette chess over there in five minutes."

"Roulette chess?" Bella asked.

"You play on teams of three," Thorin said. "Makes the game faster and funnier."

"I think I might join the scrabble lot," Balin said with a wink.

"Have fun with that," Billa said with a laugh refilling her wine before her sparkling eyes turned to Thorin. "So, now I know the highlights of your life story. Tell me this. How did you get sponsored into The Shire?"

III

Thorin knew Balin. As soon as Billa said she knew the highlights of his life story Thorin knew she knew about Azog and Frerin and Grandfather and Father and all of the shit that had happened in his life. Thorin knew she could probably guess that Gandalf had been behind the sponsorship into the community but she wanted to hear it anyway.

"It's not a bad story," Thorin said, rubbing a hand over an itch on his chest before putting his hand back on the carpet behind him. He belatedly realised Billa was staring at his chest and felt his ego expand just a little. "Gandalf knew Grandfather forever ago and he's also familiar with Balin. Balin, out of friendship and loyalty suggested years ago that Gandalf should try Bombur's restaurants which is how he knows some of the others. I don't look too much into their relationship but suffice to say that Balin's son calls Gandalf 'Gandy' and gets away with it, so it has been long and lasting."

"Gandy?" Billa asked laughter in her eyes. "I'll have to try that."

"Anyway once they found out I was looking for a new place with good security measures, and why, Gandalf set to work. I had dinner with so many people from here. The blond down in _Greenwood_ has a pole so far up his butt. The son isn't much better, but the daughter has some social skills, thank goodness."

"Legolas' story is similar to yours in places. Tauriel's social skills are from Legolas' hard work being her mother and her brother. So, give him a chance," Billa said. "Besides, Kili definitely has a crush on an older woman…"

Thorin laughed. "You don't know the half of it. So I met them. And I met Elrond with his grown up twins with their own twins and the authoress daughter, who knew Aragorn Dunedain, proving it to be a small world."

"You know Strider?"

"He runs a landscaping company and is a savvy businessman. He's brilliant, creative and can skull a beer like it's nobody's business."

Bella raised a pretty eyebrow. Thorin noted that she had a very expressive face.

"It's a small community architecture and landscaping," Thorin explained. "Especially in this neck of the woods. Because we focus on sustainable design they are our main competition. Aragorn works like your father all flowing lines and trees inside. At least our landscape designs are becoming more varied. I'd hate to have to go up against them designing buildings too."

"Aragorn and Gandalf is a trusted combination in The Shire," Billa said.

"Do you know anything about Aragorn and Arwen? There is a huge betting ring on those two."

"Who do I have to ask to join in?" she asked, laughing at his surprised expression. "What? Why would I share inside information?"

Thorin laughed. "Fair call."

We turned and watched as the scrabble game got momentarily heated once again with Gandalf somehow winning his argument about scoring, again.

"If you died tomorrow would you be happy?" she asked looking at him closely.

Thorin drew his knees up and looped his arms in a loose circle around them, taking a moment to run his fingers through his hair.

"I'd be content," Thorin said. "I think that's enough."

"Do you want more?"

Thorin nodded to answer too fearful of what he could say if he actually spoke. He could imagine the words pouring out of his mouth, telling her that until he had knocked on her door that evening his libido hadn't asserted itself in quite some time. That he sucked at dating and was generally described as a grumpy ass. That something warm had twisted in his chest and made him want to be better, so she would look at him with those eyes and that smile and laugh, for him.

No, Thorin thought. It was better he kept that to himself rather than seeming like a creeper, as Kili called the weird men that Dis continually dated.

"I've always wanted a big family. Enough children that we'd have to move to _Brandy Hall_ or _Tucksborough_ to have enough rooms. I'd stay at home and make sure they grew up all right and feed them day and night. I could cook all the time. Maybe become one of those TV chefs and use _Bag End_ as his backdrop."

"You could do that," Thorin told her. "What's stopping you?"

"Immaculate conception," she retorted straight away.

Thorin laughed again.

"Why don't you wear shoes?"

"I don't like them. The moment they can come off, they will, and the floors in here are heated," Billa replied.

"That's helpful."

"My dad was a thoughtful man," she said with a grin. "Why do you wear your hair so long and shaggy? And why on earth does it have little plaits in it? And the beard?"

"They're braids and it's Kili's new way for showing affection, and I am guessing, interest in Stick-Butt's daughter since she braids her hair," Thorin said firmly. "And I am genetically predisposed to be hairy. Look around the room. Fili is sixteen and has proper stubble every morning. It's ridiculous. I am unlucky that I have to shave every day because by the next morning I look scruffy and it's no longer sexy."

"So it's actually easier not to shave?"

"Essentially," Thorin said. "I like the beard. I could shave my head and get rid of this damned not curly but not straight mop, but I would keep my beard."

"Is it a defence mechanism?"

"It keeps away certain kinds of ladies."

"Those who don't like beard burn?"

Thorin grinned. "Presumably."

"Is it your way of pretending you're not so responsible, but roguish instead?"

"Never thought about it."

We both paused taking a moment to drink and nibble from the cheese plate.

"Why Bilbo Baggins as a stage name?"

"Mum had trouble because everybody knew her real name and her married name, she could never hide. And from an early age I had the nickname Bilbo, goodness knows where from. She always called me Bilbo in the media. It allowed me to hide a little as a child and teenager, and at uni," she told Thorin with a shrug. "Since I was about ten and started working in campaigns Bilbo has been work, Billa has been home. Those who know me, know that."

"What did you do at university?"

"Double major in literature and philosophy, a minor in French."

"Do you use it?"

Billa held up her spare hand, held it flat then tilted it from side to side. "Sometimes."

"Do you like acting?"

"I like theatre, so I suppose, yes, I like acting."

"What do you like more?"

"Food; cooking, eating. If there were an easy way to combine the two I would."

"I like eating."

"Something we have in common."

Bifur, Bofur and Bombur began moving and slowly made their way around the table before moving over to us in the lounge.

"Bye guys," Thorin told them, getting up and giving each a hug. "Thanks for agreeing to come. And thank Penny for coming to pick you all up."

"We expected a bit more fan girl from you about the house and less from Balin about Belladonna Took but…" Bofur said with a shrug. "Dinner was excellent."

"Bye bye," Billa said hugging each of them also. "It was so nice to meet all of you. I want to meet wives and children next and have a try of your chocolate mousse."

"Yours is better," Bombur promised as we heard the toot of the horn outside. "We'd better not keep her waiting."

"Bye," Billa called after them with a wave.

She collapsed back down onto the lounge her hand on a book.

"What's that?" Thorin asked.

"Balin and I talked about it for only a moment. I think this is the next book I am going to read for the podcasts."

"Podcasts?"

"You know how you can have audio books?" Billa said opening the book. "I do those as well, but the book companies have started doing podcasts, twenty minutes of book at a time. Great for driving to and from work or on the treadmill at the gym. They sell them to radio stations so I am on the radio in the middle of the night often. And with aps and things now… It's the publishing industry trying to keep up."

Thorin looked down at the book.

"Read to me?"

She patted the couch next to her.

He moved over and sat down.

"Lie back against that arm and put your feet on my lap."

Thorin raised a brow.

"I am going to use your shins as a desk."

He got comfortable, as best he could and propped by arms under his head.

Then she began to read.

Her voice rolled over him as the first chapter unfolded. Billa had this calming way that relaxed without putting you to sleep. Thorin imagined being a nurse or shift worker listening to a chapter at three in the morning as everyone else slept.

Billa's voice lulled, it crescendoed and intrigued. She paused and Thorin filled her glass again, not really moving from their odd positions and handed her brie on water cracker.

She smiled and rested the book. Thorin ate his own snack and lay back again. This time his eyes were closed.

The story continued and Thorin listened to Billa and not the words. He could feel her breaths and when she shifted, and the pat on his thigh when he moved down the couch and hooked his heels over the arm taking dead weight off her legs.

The quiet clink of a glass on a table made Thorin open his eyes and he noticed the boys lying on the floor at Billa's feet. Gandalf was in an arm chair and all the others drawn closer on pillows, the floor or dining chairs.

She was drawing them in with her voice. Billa was like a siren calling to lonely sailors or short notice dinner guests.

It was Dis who had put the water glass down, almost within Billa's reach. She'd also brought apples and bowls of other items and was handing them out. She snagged Dori and Nori and returned to the kitchen and was soon making pastry.

Billa kept reading but looked at him with a quirked brow.

"Breakfast pies and more crumble," Thorin muttered having heard the promises of crumble from the boys and Gandalf already. Billa patted his leg in thanks and moved back to her more comfortable position.

She read. The noises from the kitchen lessened and lights were turned out.

"Goodnight," came Gandalf's voice as he and the three brothers staying with him headed out the door.

Dwalin took advantage and moved into the vacated armchair and somehow draped his large body comfortably across it. Dis lifted Thorin's head and rested it on her leg, brushing her fingers through his hair as they listened. Balin snored quietly in the corner. Oin and Gloin shared a pillow under their heads as they made an L on the floor by the boys. As Billa drained her second glass of water Dis moved their cousins to leave.

"We will be back for brunch about nine. If you could put an oven on before then?"

He nodded. "Night Dis. Love you."

"Night Thorin."

Billa mimed blowing kisses as she sagged against the back of the lounge.

Thorin made grabby hands and she passed me the book. It was on a new chapter. He moved to the other end of the couch and reached out. Fili guessed his intent and stood, bringing Billa's feet up and onto the lounge. She tucked them under his thigh, and lay down, her head against the arm of the couch.

Thorin could have read anything. The words didn't matter, only the weight of Fili against his shoulder where he had made himself comfortable along the arm and back of the chair and Kili against his leg. This was almost home. If Dis had stayed it would have been perfect.

It was inevitable that Thorin stumbled on words more than Billa, and he did, but Thorin enjoyed the hum of Kili's chest as he snored against his leg and the regular breaths of Fili as he fiddled with a lock of his hair. These two boys were not his teenaged nephews but the boys Thorin had helped raise who didn't reappear as often any more.

Privately Thorin hoped Billa, with her caring attitude and wonderful voice was the key.

The chapter wound down and Billa, sensing it, wiggled her toes. Thorin could imagine the colour and the word 'red' somehow slipped into the path of the story making her chuckle. Finally he closed the book.

"It's like we're little again and you were reading us that monster book before bed," Fili muttered into his hair half asleep.

"Are you still going to insist it's not bedtime?"

"Prob'ly not," Fili replied.

Thorin reached back and ruffled his blond hair.

"You look more and more like your dad."

"I miss him too," he said simply. "Kee can't. Doesn't remember enough."

"I know," Thorin said pushing a kiss to his temple. "Drag yourself to bed, kiddo. Sleep well."

Billa folded in half to disturb Kili as Thorin made sure Fili was moving upright.

"Bedtime," she insisted.

Kili muttered something about apples and breakfast making Billa laugh.

"Only if you go to bed now," she said stroking his hair. "Up you get."

"Night," Kili said crawling to his knees and kissing Billa on the cheek, before pushing up to place one on his, a gesture Kili hadn't made in years.

Fili pressed another kiss to the top of Thorin's head before adding his own to Billa's face.

"Sleep well, boys. Enjoy the shower in the morning."

Kili groaned. "Sleep in there."

"The bed will probably be more comfortable."

The boys wandered off and Billa followed making sure they got to bed and turning off lights. Thorin moved to lie straighter on the lounge.

"What time is it?"

"Almost four," she replied. "I told Fili he could get up eat and go back to bed. It's Sunday, lazy day in the Baggins household. You should get to bed too. There's a spare down the hall, you're welcome to it."

"Thanks. Going to stay here for a minute."

"May I join you?"

Thorin moved so that he was on the couch sideways but so his legs were mostly off leaving a gap between himself and the back of the lounge. Billa did not hesitate and climbed over curling up in the gap, her ear on his chest.

"Bit hard to be a pillow," she said yawning making Thorin chuckle.

"It's a chest, not a pillow," he replied.

"I am sure it's been both."

His hand gravitated and made its way into the ends of her long hair which had been released, yet again from their ties.

"Beautiful," Thorin whispered.

She rolled a little onto his chest and Thorin was forced to move back onto the couch to compensate for the extra weight. As her chin dug into his chest, Thorin looked down at her from the awkward angle made where his head was still up against the arm of the chair.

"Forgive me?" she asked her eyes filled with mischief.

"For what?"

Her hand drifted up and carded through his hair at the side of his head. Thorin closed his eyes at the sensation. She moved, her waist, breasts and elbows against his chest, his hand that had been in her hair on the back of her thighs as she made the gesture again but with two hands.

His brain was mostly offline, but Thorin couldn't think of a more comforting and erotic gesture in his life.

Her hands left his temples and across his jaw.

"Surprisingly soft."

She moved and Thorin opened his eyes to see her hovering above him. Her lips descended and everything vanished. All Thorin could feel was spots of heat where her body met his.

Her lips left his and immediately Thorin missed them. His jaw lifted to chase her like he was a young man again until Thorin regained enough sense to stop that instinct.

"You got past the defences," Thorin muttered, his voice less steady than he would have liked.

"I am willing to risk a little beard burn."

Her fingers twirled in patterns at his temples.

"Seems like it might be worth it."

Her hands dropped to his throat as she made herself comfortable up against his side.

"I should let you go to bed," Thorin said releasing her, giving her that option to leave.

"Or we could stay here and watch the sun rise out that window. We can pretend we're young and silly again," she suggested. "Are you comfortable?"

Thorin hummed agreeably.

"How will we stay awake?" he asked.

"We will talk."

So they talked. They talked about university days and college dorms and parties. They talked about childhood and memories of family and the people who made up The Shire. They talked about favourite books and movies and music and plays. Favourite jobs were a topic for a short while. Past relationships cropped up at few different points. And as the sky lightened their secret hopes and dreams came up again.

"I could get used to this," Thorin admitted, running a hand up and down her spine.

"Tell me about it. It's easy."

"It's right."

She lifted her head and smiled at him.

The sight once the sun was fully about the hills was glorious.

"Beautiful," Thorin repeated.

Billa smiled. "I suppose I should give you a good morning kiss then."

"I would like that."

Their kiss was a little more heated, with Billa sitting in his lap their hands each in other's hair. They sat there for a long time.

Finally she checked her watch. "It's almost seven. I am going to go shower and change. I am guessing from the overfull bags your nephews bought there may be a tie or even a change of clothes for you between them."

Thorin looked at her and ran his hands over her back.

"I was speaking with someone, Balin I think, who said you had been relegated to the couch like the boys had been. I am guessing, since they had already seen the house, they were going to convince me to give you the spare room, but forgot to ask."

"I'd be happy with this couch. Better than the one at home," Thorin answered.

"Thorin," she said softly and he shivered. "Good morning."

"Good morning."

Billa climbed off his lap and vanished in the direction of the master. After a few moments Thorin went the other way looking for Fili and Kili.

Opening Kili's bag, Billa had noted correctly that it was very full. It contained Thorin's shirt, jumper and cologne. In the next room Fili's had the requirements for his lower half to have clean clothes.

Thorin dropped them by the bathroom and returned to the couch to wait. It took over an hour for Billa to reappear. When she did she was languid, perfect for a lazy Sunday.

"Go!" she said pointing to the bathroom.

Thorin smiled and ambled off.

The bathroom was excellent. The water was hot and the sensation of several shower heads was not something Thorin experienced in his rooms in _Blue Mount_. By the time his watch was back on his wrist, he noticed he had taken an hour too.

The time wasting shower had left Thorin relaxed like he hadn't been in the ten months Azog had been out of prison. Thorin dressed and moved into Fili's room and woke him, pointing him in the direction of the shower.

"How can Line Chef One help?" Thorin asked returning to the kitchen making Billa smile.

Brunch occurred quickly with sleepy friends and relatives appearing. Breakfast times were issued as the group continued to eat and drink and be merry and they slowly became left overs the closer to noon it got.

It was a mass exodus in the end. They all left Billa dozing on the couch as they cleaned but most snuck out as she slept.

Thorin's own family gathered belongings and he moved to Billa admiring her sleeping form.

"Go to bed, Billa," he whispered, rubbing her top arm from elbow to shoulder to wake her. "Go to bed."

"Come back for dinner," she murmured back opening her eyes slowly.

Thorin nodded.

She got to her feet with a little assistance and wrapped both boys in separate hugs, whispering things in their ears to make them smile. Dis too was embraced and they smiled and giggled quietly at something.

Thorin placed a light hand on her back to get her attention, capturing her hand and bringing it to his lips.

"See you soon, Billa," he said.

"Thorin," was all she said in reply.

Walking back to her room she let them see themselves out.

In the distance Thorin saw_ Rivendell_ and he looked back to Dis.

"I'll see you later then," she said with a knowing smile.

Thorin grinned back, winked at the boys and took off down the hill. He was going to ask a favour.

III

Billa opened the door that evening after an afternoon of sleeping to see Thorin standing there in worn jeans, white shirt with sleeves rolled to the elbow and a bunch of Elrond's wild roses tied in ribbon in his hand. Her knees wobbled and she knew. Someday soon Thorin would have his happy ending and she would too.

III

III


End file.
